From US 2004/0041222 A1 a LED package is known, which comprises a collimator for collecting light emitted by a lighting element illuminated by a LED. The collimator surrounds the lighting element so that the collimator is able to collect light emitted via side faces of the lighting element. The collimator comprises reflection surfaces angled by 45° to a horizontal plane of the LED package so that the light emitted via the side faces is reflected by the reflection surfaces from a horizontal direction into a vertical direction.
It is a disadvantage of such kind of a collimator that the brightness of the LED package comprising such kind of a collimator is low in comparison to the collectable luminous flux.